


Stilinski & Winchester

by badfanfictionaire



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfanfictionaire/pseuds/badfanfictionaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean pick up the victim of a werewolf attack from the side of the road. They're used to killing monsters like werewolves, but their new friend Stiles? Not so much. His best friend is the werewolf in question, and Stiles needs the Winchesters' help to save him from a group of hunters that kidnapped him, Allison, and Lydia. Can Stiles convince them Scott's not a threat?<br/>(This can also be found on fanfiction.net, same title & username.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ADHD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean pick up a scrawny kid on the side of the road. Stiles gets welcomed into the wonderful world of the Winchesters.

This kid was scrawny and obviously had ADHD.  As Dean hauled him into the backseat of the impala and out of the road, he kept babbling excessively.  He was saying something about a werewolf and needing to find a girl named Allison and her friend Lydia.  “Calm down,” Dean said sternly, slamming the door shut, “We’re going to get you to the hospital and then you can tell us what happened.”

“No but you don’t understand!” He responded, “He’s gone, Scott’s gone, they took him off in their car.  He’s going to hurt someone if Allison’s not with him.”  He winced, leaning back on the seat.  His side was bleeding pretty badly where claws had torn through his shirt and flesh.  

“We’re going to find this Scott guy, don’t worry,” I told him, “Where ever they took him, we will figure it out.  The werewolves don’t stand a chance against silver bullets once we find them, so he will be fine, I promise.”

“NO! No no no, you can’t kill him.”

“We’re not going to kill Scott, we’re going to find him and kill the werewolves that took him and Allison and Lydia.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” he wheezed painfully and arched his back, the pain was getting to him.  “Scott is the werewolf, you dumbass, you can’t kill him he’s my best friend.”

“If he’s a werewolf then he’s not your friend anymore,” Dean grumbled, sliding into the seat next to me and starting the car, “I hate to break it to you kid, but none of the cures work, so your friend is probably better off lost.”

“No no! You have got to listen to me, I don’t know who you guys think you are but you can’t just kill him, he’s a sixteen year old high schooler and he’s totally okay, he’s just currently kidnapped.  You’re really just going to say you have to kill him? Who the hell are you people?!”

“We’re the Winchesters,” I said calmly, “I’m Sam, and this is my brother, Dean.  And we hunt monsters, for a living.  Believe it or not.  I know it’s hard to understand now, but seriously, you’re not going to like what your friend turns into on the full moon.”

In the backseat he slumped over against the window and banged his head on the glass, “You guys are nuts! Freaking nuts, just great….”


	2. Painkillers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean do some searching into Stiles' life while he's in the hospital.

In the hospital they gave him so many painkillers he fell asleep and finally stopped talking. We checked him in under an alias Dylan Wesson because we actually had no idea what his name was, and the names we gave the nurse were Daniel and Tyler Wesson. You have to be family to be a visitor, so it only made sense.

In the car Dean was ranting about how we shouldn't have picked up some strange kid because for all we knew  he  was the werewolf. "And he kept saying how this missing kid was harmless but if he's so docile who went all Wolverine on our little friend?!"

"Look, Dean, maybe he's just scared okay? I mean his friend is a monster now and on top of it I think his girlfriend got kidnapped, how would you feel?"

Dean nodded gravely and started the car, "Let’s see what we can find on this Scott kid in the meantime."

* * *

We didn’t have a lot to go on as far as searching for this kid’s friend, or him for that matter.  We hadn’t gotten a last name for either of them.  However, we did have a photo, and Dean was able to dig up an online profile of a kid in town who matched the image really well.  From there it was a little easier; we had a last name for our attack victim: Stilinski.  And that led us to his friend Scott, who was the attacker allegedly.

From what I could tell Scott McCall was a pretty average guy.  He had an on again off again girlfriend named Allison Argent who had just moved to Beacon Hills recently.  His best friend, according to the internet, was Stiles Stilinski, the guy we’d picked up off the street. He played lacrosse and was mildly acquainted with at least two other guys on the team, and one of them’s girlfriend Lydia.  His mom was a nurse, she was divorced.  Yadda yadda yadda.  Either way, he was apparently now a werewolf and had kidnapped Lydia and Allison, and left Stiles on the side of the road bleeding to death.  

There was a newspaper article about another guy in the town named Derek Hale who was a shady character, and it seemed to Dean and I that he was probably the one that changed Scott.  It was our best guess, anyhow, because he was the only person connected to Scott McCall that had any kind of record.  He had been a murder suspect in a case that was later deemed an ‘animal’ attack.  

“So the kid gets bitten, turns into a werewolf.  This Stilinski kid tries to stop him, tries to save the girlfriend at least, and gets torn up in the process.  My guess is McCall’s going to either turn those girls or eat them.” Dean paced back and forth across the motel room, holding a book on werewolves in one hand and gesturing as he spoke with the other.  “What I don’t get is how this Stilinski kid even knew to watch out for McCall, how would he even know the kid was a werewolf?  Usually they don’t go around sharing that kind of information.”

“Unless he was there when this Derek guy changed Scott, or if he’s a werewolf too.”

“I think we need to pay this Hale guy a visit,” Dean mused, “And then when our loudmouth victim wakes up we can question him some more.”


	3. "Have a Nice Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean try to get some info on Stiles so they can help him out. But does Stiles even want their help?

Beacon Hills was only a five mile drive from the motel, but it turned out that Derek Hale was not an easy guy to find even if you knew who and what you were looking for. No one seemed to be able to point us in the right direction. "Just great," Dean muttered, "Peachy really, we have two meat eaters on the loose and two missing girls to boot."

"Doesn't it seem odd that no one in this town knows anything about this guy?"

"No it seems just right to me, don't all towns lose track of potential murder suspects?!"

I rolled my eyes and got back in the car, "lets go find out if our friend jabber jaw knows anything else now that his intestines aren't falling out," I hollered.

Dean slumped into the driver's side and started the car, "I hate this case already."

* * *

**“I’m trying to tell you, Scott isn’t going to hurt them.”  The two tall guys in suits just stared back at me and one of them rolled his eyes after a moment.**

**“It’s pretty simple kid,” the shorter one said flatly, “They get bitten, they turn, they can’t control themselves, and they hurt people.”**

**“Allison grounds Scott, if she’s with them it’s okay.  He’s cool.  But if the kidnappers split them up then we’re in trouble.  Scott gets a bit angry when he can’t protect her.  Listen, we don’t have a lot of time to go find them because in a few hours its going to be night and that’s when things get messier.”**

**My mind was racing, the fog from all the meds finally lifting.  Scott was missing, the guys who drove by in the Hummer had backtracked and then they jumped Scott.  I don’t remember too much after that, Scott went werewolf on their asses and accidentally caught me in the side.  I’m almost positive they shoved Allison in the front seat right before they took off.  The next thing I remember was two guys in a big black car rolling up and dumping me in their backseat.**

**“So how do you know about werewolves?” The tall one asked kindly.**

**“Scott got bit, I’m his best friend.  I did my homework you know, that’s all.”**

**“Bit by who?” the other asked coarsely.**

**“Derek Hale, but don’t try finding him.  He got beat up pretty bad last week, Allison’s great uncle stopped by and that guy is a psycho….”**

**“So if Scott is definitely a werewolf and you aren’t, and you claim he’s not harmful, how do you know? How long has this been going on?”**

**The tall guy whose name was Sam seemed much more concerned than angry, but the other one, Dean, was not happy he had to be dealing with me.  “It’s been like two years almost,” I told Sam, “So trust me, I know he’s okay,” I said in Dean’s direction.**

**Dean muttered something to Sam that sounded vaguely like “as far as he knows…”  “Look, I know you think I’m nuts.  But you’ve got to just believe me, I mean you at least believe me that werewolves are real, right?  I know this kid better than anyone and he’s okay as long as he’s with Allison, and we get him home by 10 PM.  So I don’t know what kind of voodoo crap you’re into, killing werewolves for no reason, but I can do this alone if I need to.  I didn’t ask for you help.”**

**Sam looked at Dean, then back at me, and shrugged, “You’re right, we don’t know the whole story, so we’ll stick around.  But if things go South, we can’t promise you Scott won’t get hurt.”**

**“Well then don’t bother sticking around,” I grumbled dryly, “Because I’ve done this all before, and I don’t need you.  So promise me he makes it out okay, or have a nice night.”**


	4. A New Species

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Stiles discover there's an entire sub-species of werewolf they weren't aware of.

**There are apparently two kinds of werewolves, the kind that Scott and Derek are, and the kind that Sam and Dean Winchester hunt and kill.  I’m not exactly sure how all the lore works, but from what they told me its kind of like how at one point in history there were different groups of cavemen which later became sub-humans, or something like that.  A while back in England, during one of the plagues, a group of werewolves decided that rather than eat human flesh and run the risk of catching that nasty disease (which did kill werewolf “people” despite their great immune systems) they would try distancing themselves from that whole flesh eating thing, and try to survive like regular people (with the exception of the fact that they could transform into half wolves at any time).  Some of them didn’t make it, they couldn’t live off of just people food, but the ones that lived broke off and became the kind of more “friendly” werewolf that inhabits places like Beacon Hills.  The other group never had a run in with a werewolf killing plague, and they still spontaneously eat humans. Those have to be kill, the other kind do not.**

**“So now that you know about this whole other category of werewolves will you stop attempting to find and kill Scott and just help me make sure he’s okay?” I asked, trying my best not to fidget under Sam and Dean’s glares.  I’d only known them for two days, but they had saved my life in that amount of time so I was trying to stay on their good sides.**

**“We don’t let monsters loose,” Dean grumbled, “That’s the rule, monsters aren’t people, they don’t get to run free just because they don’t ‘always’ have people for a snack.”**

**“Dean stop,” Sam said, “The rule is talk first, stab later.  He’s just a kid, and like Stiles said there’s this whole sub-type we haven’t encountered before.  What if they really are okay?”**

**Dean rolled his eyes and left the room.  He seemed like the more distressed of the two, which was annoying when we really needed to get a move-on in saving my friends and his negativity was holding everything up.**


	5. Convincing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean isn't so sure they should be helping Stiles.

"We do not have time for this!" Dean grumbled, "There's a vamp nest in Pasadena we have to nab soon, and the last thing we need standing in our way is a rookie werewolf whisperer and a gang of hungry monsters eating teenage girls for dinner."

"Dean this is a break through, I mean, this is amazing. The lore about that alternate group of werewolves hadn't ever been proven conclusively but we have living proof now. This is good news, we  have to work this job."

"I don't like it Sammy, something's fishy. And squirmy-mc-squirm-pants isn't helping my case; he's hiding something, I can tell." Dean stared at the poor kid, Stiles he wanted to be called, who was sitting on the discharge-room bench, waiting for the nurse to bring him his belongings.

"He has ADHD, Dean, calm down. He's been popping adderall this entire time. They had it in his records. Obviously he's nervous, his friends are missing. He needs help."

"Listen, fine. You help him. This Stills guy bugs me. I'll go take care of the vampires and do my damn job and you stay here and babysit Caeser Milan's long lost cousin."

"Stiles," I said flatly, "I think his name is Stiles. And Dean, we just have to find three missing kids. We can hit the vamp nest right after that. It will take at most a week to help this guy out."


	6. Almost on My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean are almost ready to help Stiles track down his friends, but first he has to get out of the hospital.

Dean stared at me with a look I don’t like seeing.  Its one where he’s trying to figure out which button to press to get me off a case and moving in the direction of the case we’re actually ‘supposed’ to be working.  “Look, if this is about Madison…”

I shook my head, “Madison is gone, Dean.  I know that.  I can’t bring her back.  But we can help this poor kid, and he can help keep this pack of werewolves in-check.  We need him to help us, so we need to help him.”

“We don’t need him to help us, Sammy.  We need to kill those sonsabitches and get out of this town.  I don’t like this whole plan anyhow, something smells fishy.”

I suppressed a sigh and started walking back into the room where Stiles was.  “Dean, if we don’t help him, we may as well just kill him too.  He’s standing between us and werewolves we could have as allies, or an angry mob of townspeople wondering why we let two girls go missing and killed one of their children.  The choice, to me, is pretty clear on this one.”

 

* * *

**I was trying my best to just sit still and wait for the nurse to bring me my stuff so I could leave, but the impending car ride to wherever my new friends were planning to take me was driving me insane.  I glanced around, tried to focus on reading the posters on the wall about flu vaccines, anything to get my mind off of Scott being missing and the potential for me to be riding around with his potential killers.  I glanced back at the door between the discharge waiting area and the hospital exit.  I could see Sam and Dean arguing about something, probably what kind of gun they were going to use to slaughter ghouls and goblins on their next trip.  There was something weird about those two.  I liked them on one hand because they seemed genuine and to-the-point, but on the other hand they seemed a bit too cutthroat and bloodthirsty.  I wasn’t sure how to read them.  Especially the shorter one, he seemed really interested in just leaving me behind all together.  For whatever reason his brother was almost on my side, but I wasn’t convinced he was willing to go against whatever his older brother had to say.**


End file.
